parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 26 - Crash Bandicoot and Ro Ko's Day Out
Crash Bandicoot and Ro Ko's Day Out is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Rok-Yo as Skarloey *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Bob the Builder as Mr. Percival *Luigi as Rocky *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *The Refreshment Lady as Herself *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *Sparx as Sir Handel *Wa-Wa as Rheneas *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon *Hunter as Henry *Madame Amberley as Mavis *Baby Globox as Trevor *Agent 9 as James Transcript *Narrator: It is a nice summer day on the Island of N Sanity Island. Vacationers are coming from far and wide to the island on a summer holiday, especially the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, who come in on Crash Bandicoot and his tank engine, Thomas, and Thomas's coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Usually, Bowser Koopa will take the Duke and Duchess of Boxford on No. 3985, but has taken his engine away to the railroad yards to pick some freight cars, so they can hook up the cars to the coaches. In the summer holidays, Thomas nearly goes to the Duke and Duchess's summer house everyday. He is taking some passengers to the seaside. One day, Commissioner Gordon came to see Crash and Thomas. *Commissioner Gordon: Crash, I have an important job for you, Thomas. You will take some pipes toward the Wharf. *Narrator: Thomas was delighted. There are lots of sights to see at the Wharf. He and Crash like working with their narrow gauge friends. First, the two past a farm. Next, they went through the quarry. The quarry is where Madame Amberley and her engine work. Then they past the orchard. That's where Baby Globox and his traction engine work. Finally, they looked from the view at the top of Sgt James Byrd's, which was where Sgt James Byrd and his engine got stuck, but were pushed by Crunch Bandicoot and his engine. And just as they arrived at the wharf, the two saw Sparx, Wa-Wa, and Rok-Yo. *Sparx: Hello, you two! *Crash Bandicoot: Hello, Sparx, Wa-Wa, and Rok-Yo! *Wa-Wa: Hello, Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: What's the matter with your engine, Rok-Yo? *Rok-Yo: He's broken down. Sparx and Wa-Wa's engine are waiting for Agent 9 and his engine to bring them some coal. This means no-one can take my engine to the repair yard. *Thomas: I don't think that's good. We have the N Sanity Island steamworks. It's the biggest repair yard ever! Maybe, I can take you there. *488: How will you do that? *Crash Bandicoot: Please, Mr. Bob the Builder, Sir, may we please take Rok-Yo and his engine to the steamworks to get repaired. *Bob the Builder: Despite being heavy... are you sure you can pull them? *Thomas: Yes, here are the pipes that you asked for. *Bob the Builder: Very well, then go straight, got it? *Crash Bandicoot: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Soon, Rok-Yo's engine was on Thomas's flatbed. Sparx and Wa-Wa were sorry to see Crash and Thomas go, as they took Rok-Yo and his engine behind them. Rok-Yo was very upset. *Rok-Yo: I don't think I'll be going to the Steamworks. I think it's too busy there and boring for me if my engine hopes to get fixed. *Narrator: Crash wanted to cheer Rok-Yo up. An idea flew into Thomas's funnel. *Crash Bandicoot: I'll show you some new sights if you wish, some new sights you've never seen on your railway, and it will be our big day out! *Narrator: So, the two didn't take the others to the steamworks. They went along Thomas's branch line. Soon, they arrived at the farm. *Crash Bandicoot: There! Isn't the farm a fun place to see some sheep?! *Rok-Yo: It's very nice, but we have a farm on our railway too. *Thomas: Then we'll show you the quarry, and introduce to Madame Amberley. *Narrator: The four heroes puffed into the Centre Island Quarry, where Amberley and her engine were shunting some freight cars of stone. *Crash Bandicoot: Hello, Amberley! This is Rok-Yo, I'm giving a big day out! *Madame Amberley: Hello, Rok-Yo! Welcome to the Centre Island Quarry. *Crash Bandicoot: What do you think of the Centre Island Quarry, Rok-Yo? *Rok-Yo: Sure is nice. Although we have a quarry on our railway. *Madame Amberley: Oh, do you?! Well, that's okay. *Thomas: In that case, we'll show you the orchard. Bye, Amberley! *Madame Amberley: Bye, Crash! It was nice to meet you, Rok-Yo. *Narrator: The four characters arrived at Teighmouth. The orchard was nearby, where Baby Globox and his traction engine were enjoying a nice day. *Crash Bandicoot: There! It doesn't have enough trees, but isn't the orchard a special place? *Rok-Yo: It's sure nice, but we have some trees on our railway. *Narrator: Crash felt depressed. He wanted Rok-Yo to have a big day out, but had to find Rok-Yo something special that he had never seen before. *Thomas: I've got it! I'll show you the view from the top of Sgt James Byrd's hill. *Narrator: Thomas struggled, huffing and puffing, up the side of the gorge of Sgt James Byrd's hill. The hill is steep, and 488 is very heavy. The coupling on Thomas's flatbed, creeked and groaned, so the engine puffed on. *Crash Bandicoot: We're almost there, so hold on. *Narrator: While shoveling coal, Crash was about to cause trouble. Thomas was just at the top of the hill, but broke the coupling, causing 488 and Rok-Yo to roll back down the hill. *488: Heeellp! *Narrator: Not far away, Crunch and his engine steamed toward the hill, with a slow freight train. The engine weren't going fast, but did see 488 and Rok-Yo coming toward them, and were almost in time to be switched into a siding. 488's flatbed hit 31's goods train... and came off the tracks! Luckily, no-one wasn't hurt. *Thomas: Bust my buffers! Bob the Builder told me to take you straight to the N Sanity Island works, so I wanted to give you a big day out. Now look what's happened! *Crash Bandicoot: I'm so sorry, guys, and about your slow freight train, Crunch. *Crunch Bandicoot: That's alright, Crash. We weren't that fast enough to get off the way. Is there anything we can do to help you? *Thomas: Yes, go and fetch Luigi, he can help us to clear the mess, put Rok-Yo and 488 back on the tracks, and maybe I will take them straight to the N Sanity Island Steamworks for sure. *Crunch Bandicoot: No problem! I'm on it! *Narrator: In no time, Luigi and his crane began to put Rok-Yo and 488 back onto the rails with the foolish freight cars. *Luigi: You're ready to roll now, Crunch. *Crunch Bandicoot: Thank you, Luigi. *Crash Bandicoot: Thank you guys. *Narrator: Thomas set off to the steamworks, but didn't want to see Rok-Yo anymore sights. The fastest way to the Steamworks, is the track past the summerhouse. Thomas had to wait a red signal. Rok-Yo looked down at the summerhouse. It looks amazing! *Rok-Yo: The summer house is splendid! I've never seen anything like that before. *Narrator: 488 was so excited that it made his axles tingle. Crash was surprised and delighted! *Crash Bandicoot: I see the Duke and Duchess's house every summer. *Narrator: Thomas took 488 to the steamworks. *Thomas: I'll wait and take you back on the way to the wharf. *Rok-Yo: Thank you, Thomas! *Narrator: When 488 was fixed, Thomas took him back to look at the summerhouse once again. *Rok-Yo: This is the biggest day ever! *Narrator: Crash and Thomas feel delighted to hear that! Category:UbiSoftFan94